Ino In Konohaland
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For O! GOSIPH!/AU/Gara-gara Shion, Ino 'nyasar' ke sebuah negeri bernama Konoha dan bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang tuan putri yang memiliki tugas untuk mengalahkan seorang penyihir jahat yang menyerang kerajaan Konoha. Dibantu oleh Shikamaru dan ketiga pemilik batu elemen; Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara, dapatkah dia mengalahkan penyihir tersebut?/RnR?


**.**

**.**

"Hei, Ino. Kau sudah dengar, belum?"

Shion, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang bermata _lavender_ menatap sahabatnya yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah remaja di kursinya, sambil menunggu bel pertanda dimulainya pelajaran di sekolah berbunyi.

Ino—sahabat dari Shion tersebut—mengalihkan padangannya. "Dengar apa?"

"Katanya rumah tua di ujung blok sini dulunya sebuah istana kerajaan lho," jawab Shion dengan berapi-api. Seolah itu merupakan sebuah berita besar yang tidak boleh dilewatkan siapa pun.

Tapi tidak sesuai dengan yang Shion harapkan, Ino malah menertawainya. "Jangan bercanda! Itu kan hanya rumah tua yang tidak terawat. Lagi pula kecil begitu, mana bisa disamakan dengan sebuah istana."

"Ahh … kau tidak asik!" Shion menggerutu. "Tahu, tidak? Katanya di dalam sana ada banyak barang-barang ajaib," tuturnya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Ayolah, Shion, berhenti bermimpi di siang bolong begini."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita ke sana? Aku benar-benar penasaran!"

Ino memutar _aquamarine_ miliknya. "Masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin dari pemiliknya? Haahh … lupakan!"

"Bilang saja kau takut kalau apa yang aku katakan benar," sahut Shion dengan nada mengejek.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku takut!" hardik Ino tidak terima dengan ejekan dari Shion.

Shion tersenyum puas, ternyata rencananya untuk memancing amarah dari sahabatnya itu berhasil. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana nanti," tantangnya.

Ino menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Puas?"

Shion tersenyum lebar. "Nah, begitu dong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai rencana yang telah diatur oleh Shion, dia beserta Ino langsung menuju sebuah bangunan rumah tua yang tidak pernah diurus di ujung blok sepulang sekolah. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, hanya sebuah rumah biasa berlantai dua jika dilihat dari luar, dengan pagar besi yang sudah berkarat serta dikelilingi padang rumput yang menjulang.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya kedua gadis pirang itu berhasil sampai hingga pintu depan rumah tersebut. Tentu saja, turut diwarnai dengan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Dia masih tidak terlalu tertarik dengan rumah tersebut, toh, itu hanya rumah tua yang tidak pernah terurus lagi.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci." Shion yang mencoba untuk memutar kenop pintu itu berbisik saat ternyata tidak terlalu sulit untuk membukanya.

Di dalam rumah itu, segalanya terlihat normal seperti rumah tak berpenghuni lainnya. Ruang yang sudah dipastikan merupakan ruang tamu itu begitu kosong. Tidak ada satu pun barang di sana, hanya berisi kumpulan debu dan beberapa hewan yang menurut Ino menjijikkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, Shion." Ino menggerutu.

Tapi, tentu saja, Shion tetap bersikeras untuk masuk dan mau tidak mau Ino mengikutinya. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan yang sebenarnya selalu kosong dan tidak menarik. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah ruang di bagian atas rumah tersebut yang tidak disangka, dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang mungkin bisa masuk ke kategori barang bekas.

"Mungkin ini dulunya gudang," tebak Shion saat melihat tumpukan-tumpukan barang yang sungguh tidak jelas tersebut. "Oh, coba lihat! Di sini ada peralatan minum yang sepertinya sudah tua," serunya saat matanya menemukan seperangkat gelas teh yang sedikit retak di salah satu sisi.

Ino hanya menatap bosan tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak jelas tersebut. Menurutnya menelusuri 'gudang' itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi memaksa Shion untuk pulang sekarang adalah hal yang sia-sia. Entah mengapa, gadis itu terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan berbagai barang yang Ino yakin tidak berguna.

Dengan malas, dia melangkah ke sisi lain, malas mendekati Shion yang terlalu bersemangat. Di salah satu sudut, dia menemukan sebuah cermin tua. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup melalui sebuah jendela kecil di sudut lain sedikit terbias di sana. Dan sebuah kebiasaan Ino yang tidak pernah bisa dia hilangkan saat melihat cermin tentu saja adalah melihat bayangannya sendiri, dan memastikan dia masih secantik biasanya.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan bercerminnya, tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan oleh seekor tikus yang lewat, dan membuatnya terjungkal ke depan, ke arah cermin. Dan saat itulah sebuah keajaiban terjadi, cermin tersebut berubah menjadi semacam lorong panjang yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dan menarik Ino untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Secara otomatis dia berteriak histeris. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto dan semua karakter yang saya gunakan miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya minjam karakternya tanpa berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan materi di dalamnya.**

**Just for fun!**

**.**

**.**

**For: **

**O! GOSIPH! (Opened! Gate of Shikamaru Ino Purple Haze!)** **Event**

**(Kunjungi WebSite-nya:** _**www. phaze-ina. co. nr**_ (hilangkan spasi)**)**

**.**

**.**

**Genre:**

**Fantasy, Adventure, (sangat sedikit) Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Rush, banyak diskrip yang semakin ke bawah semakin membosankan, yang pasti fic ini jauh dari sempurna.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**.**

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat siluet matahari mencoba menerobos melalui retina matanya. Untuk sementara dia masih terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Ah … Tuan Putri, ternyata Anda sudah bangun."

Sebuah suara yang begitu asing di telinganya membuatnya tercekat.

"Si-siapa kau?" selidiknya. Kini dia telah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan seketika menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas sebuah kasur di dalam sebuah kamar yang begitu asing untuknya. "Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Memikirkan dirinya berada di sebuah kamar dengan seorang pemuda di ruangan itu membuatnya mau tidak mau berpikiran negatif. Apalagi dalam keadaannya yang masih tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Tuan Putri?"

Suara itu membuat Ino kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya adalah seorang bayangan yang diutus untuk menjaga seluruh keluarga kerajaan Konoha. Saya sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Putri saat ini. Kerajaan Konoha benar-benar sedang membutuhkan Anda, Tuan Putri."

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Tu-tunggu? Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tuan Putri', 'bayangan', 'Konoha', dan 'kerajaan'? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Seperti yang saya bilang. Anda merupakan Putri dari kerajaan Konoha, dan saya merupakan pelindung kerajaan. Saat ini kerajaan sedang menghadapi masalah besar, dan kami semua hanya bisa bergantung pada Anda," jelas pemuda tersebut.

Ino terdiam. Mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia teringat dengan kepergiannya menuju rumah kosong di ujung gang bersama Shion dan masuk ke dalam … sebuah cermin?

Hah! yang benar saja, pikirnya, mana mungkin dia bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah cermin. Sesuatu yang teramat sangat mustahil, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru gadis itu akhirnya. "Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan bualan aneh seperti itu!"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi masih betah berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya itu menguap, bosan. "Lihat saja tanda lahir berbentuk sayap di lengan kiri Anda."

Ino segera melakukan apa yang pemuda itu katakan. Disingkapnya lengan gaun yang kini dia pakai untuk memastikan sebuah tanda lahir, yang bahkan sebelumnya dia rasa dia tidak memilikinya. Sedikit terperanjat saat menyadari dia tengah mengenakan gaun. Padahal sebelumnya, dia kan hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dan, jauh lebih terperanjat saat melihat tanda lahir itu memang ada di lengan kirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir tentang bagaimana Anda bisa sampai di sini. Tapi, saat ini berpikirlah untuk mencari cara agar kerajaan Konoha bisa kembali seperti dulu." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain mengisi ruangan tersebut. Dari balik pintu, seorang nenek tua yang sudah jelas tidak dikenal oleh Ino muncul sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Ta-tapi itu kan bukan urusanku!" Ino berteriak. Dia terlalu bingung untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mendengar Konoha saja dia tidak pernah, kalau Jepang, Amerika dan sebangsanya dia tahu.

"Tentu saja ini urusan Anda. Karena Anda merupakan pewaris takhta tunggal. Selain itu, menurut ramalan, hanya Andalah yang bisa menyelamatkan negeri ini dari penyihir jahat itu," sahut pemuda yang memiliki potongan rambut seperti nanas itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" sergah Ino. "Kalian tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak masuk akal seperti ini!"

"Sepertinya kau harus membawa Tuan Putri berkeliling, Shikamaru," gumam sang nenek pada sang pemuda. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ino. "Tapi sebelumnya, Anda harus sarapan dulu, Tuan Putri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sarapan yang dilalui Ino dengan begitu kaku, akhirnya Shikamaru—nama pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pengawalnya tadi— mengajaknya keluar. Mencoba menunjukkan pada Ino bagaimana keadaan kerajaan yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya tersebut. Sedikit berharap agar gadis itu mau mengerti dan membantu mereka.

"A-ada apa dengan semua orang?" Ino bertanya saat mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai, yang menurut Shikamaru adalah sebuah taman, meski Ino tidak terlalu yakin karena 'taman' tersebut hanya berisi rumput tinggi dan beberapa pohon yang terlihat mati serta kumpulan benalu yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Dari awal, gadis itu sedikit heran dengan kondisi rakyat Konoha yang semuanya … err … tua. Tidak ada satu pun anak kecil, remaja atau dewasa muda di sana. Sedari tadi, dia hanya menemukan sekelompok kakek nenek yang jelas-jelas sudah renta.

"Mereka semua dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat," jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi, maksudmu mereka semua sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tua?"

"Begitulah, Tuan Putri."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Putri'? Panggil aku Ino saja. Aku tidak terbiasa, tahu."

"Hah … _mendokusai_," gumam pemuda itu sangat pelan, tapi ternyata masih dapat didengar oleh Ino.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu.

Shikamaru yang tertangkap basah sedang mengeluh itu segera menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Put— maksud saya, Ino-_sama_."

"Tidak perlu '_sama_' cukup Ino saja!" tukas gadis itu.

"Tapi, itu tidak sopan, Ino-_sama_."

Ino menghela napas. Semua orang di sini benar-benar aneh, pikirnya. "Sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang beritahu aku, mengapa kau tidak turut menjadi tua seperti mereka?"

"Karena saya adalah seorang bayangan," jelas Shikamaru. "Kami memiliki kekuatan sihir, meski tidak lebih hebat dibanding sihir milik keturunan kerajaan. Tapi kami cukup kuat, karena itu kami menjadi pengawal kerajaan. Sihir penuaan seperti ini, tidak akan memengaruhi kami."

"Kalau kau kuat, mengapa bukan dirimu saja yang melawan penyihir itu? Dan apa ada banyak 'bayangan' lain selain dirimu?"

"Sebenarnya ada banyak bayangan lainnya. Tapi, mereka semua telah meninggal saat berusaha melawan sang penyihir waktu penyihir jahat itu menyekap baginda Ratu dan Raja. Hanya saya yang tersisa untuk menunggu kedatangan Tuan Putri. Kami tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan penyihir tersebut."

Ino menautkan alis. Kalau seseorang yang memiliki sihir saja tidak bisa menang, lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengalahkan penyihir tersebut? Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau dirinya memiliki sihir. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengalahkan penyihir tersebut?" tanyanya.

"Saya tidak tahu," aku Shikamaru. Membuat Ino semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau kau saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" hardik Ino. Gadis itu kini mulai merasa kesal. Setelah dia tiba-tiba diberikan sebuah beban yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengawalnya itu malah mengaku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melawan musuh mereka. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Semuanya tertulis di buku ramalan," jawab Shikamaru. "Buku tersebut dipengang oleh Orochimaru-_sama_. Peramal kerajaan ini. Hanya dia yang tahu apa yang harus Anda lakukan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke sana. Selagi aku sedang berbaik hati untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan ini," perintah Ino yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan semacam bayangan hitam yang kemudian memeluk mereka berdua dan dalam sekejap membuat mereka menghilang dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Seolah mereka tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah milik peramal yang memiliki nama Orochimaru itu berada di tengah hutan, setidaknya itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh Ino saat melihat pohon-pohon besar menjulang di sekitar rumah berbahan kayu tersebut. Seorang pria berkaca mata membukakan pintu saat Shikamaru mengetuk pintu itu. Dia sedikit berbicara dengan pria tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Ino dipersilakan masuk.

Tidak seperti bentuk rumah tersebut yang terlihat sangat sempit di luar, tenyata begitu Ino memasuki bagian dalam, rumah tersebut begitu luas. Dengan lorong-lorong panjang yang dipenuhi pintu-pintu menuju ruangan lain. Mereka baru berhenti di sebuah pintu yang berada di bagian paling ujung lorong.

"Orochimaru-_sama_, Tuan Putri ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Pria berkaca mata itu berucap dan mengetuk pelan pintu terujung tersebut.

"Suruh saja mereka masuk." Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti desisan ular menyahut dari dalam. Sebelum akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan siluet seorang pria yang sedang duduk menyamping di sebuah kursi di sebelah satu-satunya meja yang ada di sana.

Awalnya Ino merasa ragu untuk masuk saat menyadari aura yang tidak mengenakkan di ruangan tersebut. Tapi berhubung Shikamaru telah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam sana, mau tidak mau gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya. Ino duduk dengan ragu-ragu di sebuah kursi lain di seberang meja tempat Orochimaru berada saat peramal tersebut menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Sedangkan Shikamaru berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kami ingin me—"

Shikamaru ingin mengangkat suara, tapi terpotong oleh ucapan dari Orochimaru. "Aku tahu," sahut pria itu sambil mendesis, membuat Ino kembali bergidik. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa makhluk seaneh Orochimaru bisa menjadi orang kepercayaan kerajaan. "Kalian datang untuk ramalan itu, kan?" lanjutnya.

Shikamaru dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan.

Pria tersebut terlihat menarik napas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam mulutnya. Kali ini, Ino hampir saja muntah dibuatnya.

"Apa kau punya tanda yang menjadi bukti bahwa kau adalah seorang putri?" Pria itu kembali berbicara sambil mendesis.

_Tanda? _Ino termangu sesaat. Dia kan hanya seorang gadis biasa yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa tersesat di negeri aneh itu. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia teringat dengan tanda lahir —yang sebenarnya, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada— berbentuk sayap di lengannya. Merasa yakin bahwa itu yang dimaksud, dia menyingkap sedikit lengan gaunnya dan menunjukkan tanda tersebut.

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk, matanya yang seperti pupil ular itu terlihat menyeramkan di ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh lilin. Perlahan dia membuka gulungan yang tadi berasal dari dalam mulutnya dan membacakan rangkaian huruf yang tercetak di sana.

"_Saat kegelapan berusaha mengusai, hanya sang cahaya yang dapat menandingi. Menyatukan semua elemen bumi, membuat sebuah kekuatan abadi. Hanya seorang putri yang dapat mencari, ketiga benda yang membawa kedamaian diri. Satu hal yang pasti, sebuah kepercayaan adalah hal yang mesti_."

Seusai Orochimaru membacakan isi gulungan tersebut, dia menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dengan mata ularnya membuat Ino kembali bergidik dan sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju cahaya lilin di kejauhan. "Aku hanya bisa membacakan isinya. Silakan pikirkan apa maksud dari isi ramalan tersebut."

"Ta-tapi, apa maksudnya itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang kaubaca!" seru Ino.

"Itu gunanya seorang pengawal yang cerdas, 'kan?" Orochimaru menyahut, "Lagi pula, tugasku hanya menyampaikan isinya. Apa pun maksudnya bukan urusanku."

"Pengawal yang cerdas?" Ino bertanya, lalu diliriknya Shikamaru yang justru menunjukkan ekspresi tidak tertarik. _Apa-apaan dia?_ batin Ino.

"Urusan kalian sudah selesai, 'kan?" Pria berkaca mata yang sebelumnya menerima mereka berdiri di depan pintu. "Orochimaru-_sama_ harus beristirahat. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya sedang memburuk."

Baru saja Ino ingin memuntahkan amarahnya karena merasa terusir, Shikamaru sudah berucap, "Kami akan segera pergi. _Arigatou_, Orochimaru-_sama_." Lalu Ino merasakan sebuah bayangan yang memeluknya dan dalam sekejap dia sudah tidak lagi berada di ruangan sempit itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saat kegelapan berusaha menguasai, hanya sang cahaya yang dapat menandingi. Menyatukan semua elemen bumi, membuat sebuah kekuatan abadi. Hanya seorang putri yang dapat mencari, ketiga benda yang membawa kedamaian diri. Satu hal yang pasti, sebuah kepercayaan adalah hal yang mesti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya berkali-kali, Shikamaru! Aku sudah hapal." Ino menggerutu saat Shikamaru mengucapkan ramalan yang dibacakan Orochimaru berkali-kali. Saat ini dia hanya ingin mengetahui apa maksud dari ramalan tersebut. Oh, ayolah, dia benar-benar baru mengenal negeri ini satu hari dan bagaimana dia tahu ada hal aneh apa lagi yang harus atau bisa dia lakukan? Sementara Shikamaru yang merupakan satu-satunya orang menurutnya bertanggung jawab atas keanehan yang menimpa dirinya hanya mengulang kalimat yang sama sambil berbaring di tanah menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu.

Bahkan Ino baru menyadari kalau langit di sana tidak berwarna biru cerah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada satu pun pepohonan yang terlihat sehat dan tidak ada bunga. Sepanjang hari berada di sana sudah cukup membuatnya merasa tertekan. Seumur hidupnya, mana pernah Ino berpikir akan hidup tanpa satu pun bunga.

"Menyatukan semua elemen bumi, membuat sebuah kekuatan abadi. Hanya seorang putri yang dapat mencari, ketiga benda yang membawa kedamaian diri."

"Shik—"

Belum sempat Ino memarahi Shikamaru karena mengulang kalimat dalam ramalan itu, Shikamaru sudah menyelanya. "Berarti Anda harus mencari ketiga benda yang merupakan satuan elemen bumi. Mungkin ketiga benda itu bisa membantu Anda untuk mengalahkan sang penyihir."

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Benda apa?"

"Elemen yang dimaksud pasti elemen petir, udara dan pasir."

"Bukannya seharusnya elemen bumi itu air, udara, api dan tanah?" tanya gadis itu tanpa peduli dengan Shikamaru yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena kata-katanya dipotong.

"Ini Konoha, Ino-_sama_. Saya sama sekali tidak tahu tentang elemen yang Anda katakan." Shikamaru menguap malas. "Ketiga elemen itu berbentuk batu elemen yang berada di tiga tempat yang berjauhan. Itu berarti kita harus mencarinya. Saya tidak bisa _ber-disapparate_ ke—"

"Apa itu '_ber-disapparate_'?" sela Ino lagi.

"Sihir untuk pergi ke mana saja semau saya. Sama seperti saat kita datang dan pergi dari rumah Orochimaru-_sama_ tadi," jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh."

Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda. "Saya tidak bisa _ber-disapparate_ ke sana karena ketiga tempat itu begitu suci dan terlindungi, yang berarti kita harus melakukan perjalanan untuk mengambilnya." Dia menguap, lalu melangkah masuk menuju bangunan sederhana yang sebelumnya merupakan tempat Ino ketika terbangun pertama kali di negeri itu. "Kita harus beristirahat dan melakukan persiapan sebelum melakukan perjalanan panjang besok pagi," ujarnya.

Ino hanya melengos saat menyadari apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Terbangun dan tiba-tiba menjadi seorang putri yang mendapat tugas untuk melawan penyihir jahat dan menyelamatkan seluruh rakyat kerajaan, ditambah dia akan melakukan pertualangan untuk mencari batu elemen yang sepertinya bisa membantunya. Semuanya benar-benar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Saat ini, mungkin keinginan terbesarnya adalah menjadi remaja biasa yang bisa bersekolah setiap hari sambil bercanda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita akan mengendarai ini."

Ino menatap dua buah kuda putih bersayap dan memiliki tanduk di kepalanya itu dengan penuh antusias. Kuda di 'dunia'-nya mana ada yang seperti itu. "Kita akan menaiki kuda ini?" tanyanya begitu bersemangat.

Shikamaru menatap malas Ino sebelum berucap. "Ini bukan kuda, Ino-_sama_. Tapi pegasus."

"Terserahlah, apa pun namanya, aku tidak peduli."

Shikamaru menghela napas sebelum mulai melakukan penjelasan. "Pertama-tama kita akan pergi ke hutan Chidori tempat batu elemen petir berada. Penjaganya bernama Sasuke, seorang pemuda pendiam katanya cukup kejam. Lalu, kita akan ke tempat batu elemen udara di gunung Rasengan. Yang menjadi penjaganya adalah Naruto, seorang pemuda hiperaktif penyuka ramen, saya mengenalnya jadi tidak akan terlalu sulit. Terakhir adalah padang pasir Sabaku tempat batu elemen pasir. Dijaga oleh seorang pemuda yang juga pendiam bernama Gaara. Tidak ada informasi lebih tentang pemuda itu."

"Lalu? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melawan para penjaganya dan mendapatkan batu elemen?" Ino bertanya.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi saya akan selalu melindungi Anda, Ino-_sama_."

"Itu memang tugasmu, 'kan?" kata Ino cuek lalu segera menaiki salah satu pegasus yang ternyata cukup jinak. "Ayo kita berangkat. Kau tidak ingin aku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, 'kan?"

Shikamaru menuruti apa yang Ino katakan, dia menaiki pegasus yang satunya lagi dan memimpin perjalan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam akhirnya Shikamaru dan Ino telah sampai di sebuah hutan yang disebut Shikamaru bernama hutan Chidori. Hutan tersebut cukup lebat dengan pepohonan menjulang yang anehnya memiliki batang seperti kilatan petir jika diperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ino menduga hutan ini memang tidak terkena sihir dari penyihir jahat yang menyerang Konoha karena semua pepohonan dan tanaman yang ada terlihat begitu hijau dan sehat.

Dia segera menghentikan pegasusnya saat melihat sebuah bunga berwarna putih yang begitu cantik di antara pepohonan yang ada. Dia tidak tahu nama bunga itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya menemukan bunga yang cantik setelah kemarin dia berpikir tidak akan pernah melihat bunga lagi seumur hidupnya.

Ino memang tidak ingin tinggal selamanya di dunia yang begitu aneh tersebut. Tapi, dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya pulang. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk, 'kan?

"Siapa kau?"

Tepat di saat gadis itu hendak memetik bunga tersebut, sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu dingin mengagetkannya. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ tengah memandangnya.

"A-aku—Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Belum sempat Ino menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, dia sudah di serang dengan api yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. Otomatis gadis tersebut berlari dan melompat untuk menghindari terkena sihir tersebut. "Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?" bentaknya saat dia sudah berada di tempat yang menurutnya aman.

Diliriknya sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Shikamaru yang ternyata nihil. Seharusnya dia memang tidak berhenti begitu saja tadi, pikirnya, sekarang dia harus bagaimana untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda gila di hadapannya itu?

"Tidak ada orang yang boleh memasuki daerah kekuasaanku," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa sihir! Jangan berani dengan perempuan aja dong—Kyaaaaaaa!" Gadis itu kembali melompat di antara pepohonan saat serangan lain menghadangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa sihir, dari tadi harusnya kau sudah mati."

Ino terdiam. _Benarkah? _

Tapi setahunya dia memang tidak bisa sihir. Dia hanyalah remaja biasa yang normal. Tapi … dia _di sini_ merupakan seorang Tuan Putri yang mendapatkan tugas untuk mengalahkan seorang penyihir jahat. Oke, ini awalnya memang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Jadi mengapa tidak membuat semuanya sekalian tidak masuk akal saja?

"_Satu hal yang pasti, sebuah kepercayaan adalah hal yang mesti."_

Ino tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kalimat terakhir ramalan tersebut. Kalau dia tidak salah, seharusnya dia bisa berhasil.

Direntangkannya kedua telapak tangannya menuju ke arah pemuda tersebut dan menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi, membayangkan sesuatu di pikirannya. Tentu saja, Ino tidak mengetahui mantra apa pun untuk melakukan sihir. Tapi, dia rasa memikirkan apa yang dia inginkan sudah cukup. Dan _viola!_ Seberkas cahaya kekuningan keluar dari telapak tangannya sebelum membentuk sebuah garis yang ternyata mampu memotong batang pohon sebelum akhirnya meledak di tanah karena pemuda tersebut berhasil menghindar.

"A-ku … bisa … sihir? Aku bisa sihir! AKU BISA SIHIR!" Gadis itu berteriak girang saat menyadari bahwa dia baru saja berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah sihir, meski sama sekali tidak mengenai pemuda berambut biru donker yang menjadi musuhnya.

"Cih, hanya segitu kemampuanmu, eh?"

Ino terkesiap saat pemuda tersebut berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan untuk gadis itu, kilatan petir berwarna kebiruan terlihat keluar dari telapak tangan pemuda itu, membuat Ino semakin kalang kabut. Tapi, tanpa diduganya, pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti tepat tiga meter di depannya.

"A-ada apa? Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" Pemuda tersebut menunjukkan raut kebingungan.

"Untung saja saya masih sempat. Anda memang benar-benar merepotkan, Ino-_sama_."

Ino melebarkan matanya saat melihat pemuda yang mulai cukup dikenalnya berdiri di salah satu batang pohon. "Shikamaru!" serunya. Raut wajah kelegaan terpampang di wajah cantiknya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" hardik pemuda yang sebelumnya menyerang Ino tadi.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat, sedikit menguap sebelum menjawab. "Dia adalah Tuan Putri, Sasuke. Aku rasa tidak pantas untuk kita menyerangnya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terdiam sesaat. Mengamati Ino melalui sudut matanya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih terdengar dingin tapi sudah sedikit melunak. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kami mencari batu elemen petir untuk membantu Tuan Putri mengalahkan penyihir jahat dan menyelamatkan kerajaan," sahut Shikamaru.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Jadi, kalian ingin merebut batu elemen petir dariku?"

"Bukan," Ino meralat, "kami hanya ingin _meminjam_. Me-min-jam. Bukan merebut. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan mengembalikannya."

Sasuke menatap tajam Ino dan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, ikut saja bersama kami, Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru santai. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah dan tidak perlu dipikirkan.

"Ikut kalian? Yang benar saja!"

"Kau kan berkata kalau kau tidak percaya pada kami. Jadi kau bisa ikut kami dan memastikan kami akan segera mengembalikan batu elemen petir padamu saat kami sudah selesai."

Sasuke terdiam, terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menyahut. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan menunjukkan di mana batu elemen itu berada. Kalau kalian bisa mendapatkannya, aku akan meminjamkannya."

Ino mendengus. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu selain suara dan sikapnya yang dingin, ternyata juga sangat sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hah … _Mendokusai_!" Shikamaru menggerutu, lalu melepaskan sihirnya dari Sasuke. Dia menaiki pegasusnya dan menjalankannya diikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya. Mereka berdua mencari batu elemen tersebut sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis menatap keduanya yang pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu di mana batu itu disimpan?" Ino menatap Shikamaru yang kini tengah duduk diam di atas sebuah dahan, terlihat berpikir.

"Kalau saya tahu, kita pasti sudah mendapatkannya sekarang."

Ino terdiam. Shikamaru benar. Kalau dia tahu, pasti mereka telah menemukannya. Menanyakan bagaimana cara agar mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk menemukan batu tersebut juga sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Gadis itu turut berpikir. Jika sebelumnya dia bisa melakukan sihir hanya karena dia percaya kalau dia bisa, berarti seharusnya dia juga bisa menemukan batu tersebut jika dia percaya, 'kan?

Ya, benar. Tentu saja!

Dia segera menutup kedua matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dalam sekejap, dia merasa seluruh indranya mulai menajam. Dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Shikamaru di sebelahnya. Dia bisa mendengar kicauan burung dan ringkikan pegasus. Dan dia menemukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah diketahuinya. Sesuatu yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut.

"Shikamaru! Aku menemukannya!"

Shikamaru menatapnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Rahasia!" Ino tersenyum jahil. Dia meloncat kembali ke punggung pegasusnya dan segera meluncur ke arah tengah-tengah hutan tersebut yang langsung diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tidak ada benda apa pun yang ganjil saat mereka berada di tengah hutan Chidori tersebut. Tempat itu sama dengan semua tempat di hutan tersebut. Dipenuhi pohon yang menjulang tinggi, dan tempat tersebut tenyata merupakan tempat di mana Ino berhenti pertama kali dan bertemu Sasuke. Gadis itu bisa merasakan aura Sasuke di sebuah dahan tidak jauh dari sana. Sepertinya tengah mengamati mereka.

"Ini kan tempat tadi. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Ino mengabaikan gerutuan Shikamaru dan segera mendekati bunga berwarna putih yang sebelumnya hendak dia petik tapi terabaikan karena kedatangan Sasuke. Diraihnya bunga tersebut, dan sebuah benda bulat berwarna biru tua terlihat menggantung sebagai akar dari bunga tersebut.

"Pantas saja tadi dia menyerangku saat aku hendak memetik bunga ini," gumam Ino sambil tersenyum senang. "Ayo, Shikamaru, kita lanjutkan perjalanan," perintah gadis itu. Disimpannya batu tersebut di dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Kau mau ikut tidak, sih, Sasuke?" serunya pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang masih terdiam di atas dahan.

Dinaikinya pegasus miliknya, sebelum akhirnya memacunya untuk pergi meninggalkan hutan tersebut. Menuju gunung Rasengan. Diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang segera menunjukkan jalan dan Sasuke dengan pegasus berwarna biru tua miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai sore saat Ino, Shikamaru dan Sasuke tiba di gunung Rasengan tempat batu elemen udara berada. Mereka bertiga berhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan sederhana yang hanya ada satu-satunya di puncak gunung tersebut. Angin berembus cukup kencang di sekitar mereka. Menerbangkan dedaunan dan pakaian yang mereka gunakan. Seekor pegasus berwarna jingga menyambut mereka di depan rumah tersebut.

Belum sempat mereka mengetuk pintu, sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di pipinya keluar, menyambut mereka. "Oi! Ada apa, nih, Teme dan Shikamaru datang ke rumahku? Dan siapa gadis cantik yang kalian bawa itu?" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan pada mereka, lalu menatap Ino sesaat sebelum kembali berkomentar, "Jangan-jangan kalian kemari untuk meminta bantuanku memilih siapa di antara kalian yang lebih pantas untuk gadis itu, ya?" Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

"Enak saja!" Shikamaru dan Sasuke menyahut bersamaan.

"Kami kemari untuk mencari batu elemen udara, Naruto," sambung Shikamaru.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengerutkan kening. "Hey! Ada apa ini? Kalian datang kemari untuk mengambil batu elemen udara? Untuk apa?"

"Kami membutuhkannya untuk membantu kami mengalahkan penyihir jahat yang menyerang Konoha," jelas Shikamaru, "Kau mau, kan, membantu kami?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku sih mau saja," ucapnya, "tapi batu elemen hanya bisa diambil oleh seorang putri yang sudah diramalkan. Tidak akan bisa diambil orang lain, penjaganya sekalipun."

"Jadi? Hanya seorang putri yang bisa mengambil batu elemen? Semuanya?" Ino bertanya, menatap tajam Sasuke melalui sudut matanya.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ah, ya, siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanyanya.

"Dia adalah tuan putri kerajaan Konoha," sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Tuan Putri?" Mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto melebar. "Ahh … _gomen_, Tuan Putri. Saya akan menunjukkan di mana Anda bisa mengambilnya."

Ino dan Shikamaru berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju arah belakang rumahnya sementara Sasuke tetap berada di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak berminat untuk ikut.

"Batu elemen udara tersimpan di tengah-tengah batang pohon ini." Naruto menunjuk sebuah pohon cemara yang berdiri tegap di belakang rumahnya. "Anda tidak boleh sampai menghancurkan batangnya, karena Anda tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan batu tersebut jika begitu."

Ino menatap batang pohon cemara tersebut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Jadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Anda harus menemukan caranya sendiri."

Ino mendengus. Dia terdiam cukup lama untuk berpikir. Hingga dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hah … _mendokusai_! Tapi, saya rasa Anda pasti bisa, Ino-_sama_."

Ino sekali lagi termangu. Entah mengapa, sentuhan dari Shikamaru membuatnya merasa mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan. Dia kembali mencoba untuk menutup matanya, mungkin ini caranya untuk bisa memanggil kekuatan sihirnya. Dia berkonsentrasi dan tanpa dia mau, tangannya bergerak sendiri ke arah batang pohon cemara tersebut dan menembusnya. Ada sensasi dingin yang Ino rasakan saat tangannya menyentuh bagian dalam pohon tersebut. Saat tangannya berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti bola, ia segera menariknya keluar. Dan sebuah bola seukuran bola pimpong berwarna biru muda kini berada di genggamannya.

"Anda berhasil, Ino-_sama_." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Saya sudah yakin kalau Anda sudah mulai bisa menggunakan sihir."

"Tentu saja!" Ino berseru, bangga. "Aku kan hebat!" Dia menjulurkan lidah pada Shikamaru dan Naruto, kemudian berlari menuju ke depan rumah dan menjemput pegasusnya.

"Hey! Kalian mau pergi begitu saja? Memangnya Tuan Putri tidak ingin beristirahat?" Naruto berseru.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pencarian hari ini. Lagi pula hanya tinggal satu tempat. Tidak akan memakan banyak waktu. Ya, 'kan, Shikamaru?" Ino tersenyum lebar diikuti oleh anggukan malas dari Shikamaru. Entah mengapa Ino merasa begitu bersemangat setelah mengetahui bahwa dia cukup hebat. Kapan lagi, kan, dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan sihir? Sepertinya dia kini mulai menyukai statusnya sebagai Tuan Putri.

"Lalu, mengapa _Teme_ juga ikut?" tuntut Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang juga tengah bersiap pergi.

Sasuke menatap dingin Naruto. "Bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_!"

"Kalau kau mau ikut. Ya, ikut saja," jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"Boleh?" Mata _sapphire_ itu melebar, diikuti anggukan malas dari Shikamaru. "Tentu saja aku mau ikut!" Naruto berseru riang. Dinaikinya pegasus jingga miliknya. Lalu mengikuti Shikamaru dan dua orang lainnya. Melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gurun Sabaku, mencari satu-satunya batu elemen yang tersisa. Batu elemen pasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan tanah tandus yang hanya berisi pasir dan sesekali diselingi oleh tanaman berduri bernama kaktus adalah gambaran sederhana dari sebuah gurun pasir. Tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan gurun Sabaku. Tempat tersebut begitu panas di hari yang sebenarnya sudah mulai beranjak malam. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi, tempat itu mungkin akan berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat dingin, kebalikan dengan keadaan saat di siang hari.

Ino dan ketiga orang pengikutnya—sebut saja begitu—berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah gurun tersebut. Di sana, sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin. Pagasus berbulu cokelat yang berada di sebelahnya meringkik tidak suka saat melihat pegasus lainnya. Sebuah penyambutan yang tidak bisa disebut baik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di daerah kekuasaanku?" tanya pemuda itu, menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang juga balas menatapnya dengan tajam. Dalam sekejap Shikamaru dan Ino tahu kalau mereka berdua sepertinya tidak akur.

"Oi! Gaara!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya cuek. Tidak peduli dengan aura tidak menyenangkan dari kedua sahabatnya. "Kami kemari untuk membantu Tuan Putri," Naruto menunjuk Ino, "untuk menyelamatkan kerajaan Konoha dari gangguan penyihir jahat. Tuan Putri membutuhkan tiga batu elemen untuk membantunya. Dan hanya tinggal batu elemen pasir yang dia butuhkan."

Gaara—nama pemuda itu—terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, lalu menuju Ino dan kembali ke arah Naruto. "Aku minta bukti." Dia berkata dingin.

Shikamaru mengangguk ke arah Ino, memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk menunjukkan tanda lahirnya. Ino mengangguk. Disingkapnya sedikit gaun ungu yang dikenakannya di daerah lengan dan menunjukkan tanda lahir berbentuk sayap pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk setelah melihat bukti tersebut. "Aku rasa Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengatakan pada Anda bahwa hanya Anda sendiri yang dapat mengambil batu elemen tersebut. Batu elemen pasir tersembunyi di salah satu oasis, tapi oasis tersebut tidak mudah ditemukan, oleh saya sekalipun. Terkadang dia akan muncul, tapi terkadang dia menghilang. Gurun pasir dapat membuat Anda berfatamorgana. Jadi, berhati-hatilah. Saya tidak dapat membantu."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Lagi-lagi dia harus mencari sendiri batu elemen yang dia sendiri belum tahu apa kegunaannya itu. Ditatapnya Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi bergumam '_mendokusai_'. Yah, kali ini dia setuju, semuanya memang merepotkan.

"Shikamaru?"

Sebuah suara mengundang mereka berlima untuk mengalihkan perhatian menuju seseorang berambut pirang yang berdiri di dekat pintu bangunan yang Ino yakin merupakan tempat tinggal Gaara. Gadis tersebut mungkin terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Ino, hanya dia terlihat sedikit tomboi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Satu hal yang pasti, gadis itu tidak mengenakan gaun seperti kebanyakan perempuan di sana—meski sebagian besar yang dilihat Ino berwujud nenek-nenek.

Shikamaru yang namanya dipanggil itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberi salam. Wajah malas pemuda tersebut sedikit bersinar. Dalam sekali pandang, Ino tahu, mereka cukup akrab.

"Apakah kau akhirnya menemukan sang putri?" Gadis itu bertanya, menatap Ino yang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru lalu mengalihkan pandangan menuju pemuda itu lagi.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. "Begitulah, Temari. Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Gaara itu adik terkecilku," sahut gadis bernama Temari itu sambil tersenyum bangga.

Ino tidak begitu memerhatikan lagi apa yang Shikamaru dan Temari bicarakan. Dia hanya sedikit menyahut dan membiarkan keduanya bercerita. Dia sama sekali merasa tidak tertarik. Dia tidak ingin tahu tentang hubungan mereka atau bagaimana mereka awalnya saling mengenal. Itu bukan urusannya, Ino menekankan dirinya sendiri.

Jadilah hari itu pencarian mereka sedikit tertunda karena Temari yang memakasa mereka—terutama Shikamaru—untuk beristirahat di rumah Gaara yang juga merupakan rumah milik Temari. Dia begitu bersikeras agar mereka melanjutkan pencarian besok, lagi pula, langit memang sudah mulai gelap dan udara di sana begitu dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Setelah makan malam yang begitu suram, dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kamar yang disediakan. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa melihat Shikamaru yang begitu akrab dengan gadis itu membuatnya merasa marah, kesal, iri atau apalah namanya, Ino tidak tahu dan tidak mau terlalu memedulikan namanya.

Dia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, membuatnya serasa ingin menangis. Membuatnya merasa kalau Shikamaru yang sebelumnya selalu memerhatikannya, kini mulai memerhatikan orang lain dan melupakannya. Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya saat makan malam tadi. Dia hanya begitu bersemangat untuk berbagi kisah dengan Temari, bukan dengan dirinya.

Dia menghela napas. Diliriknya jendela kecil di salah satu sisi kamar, bulan terlihat bersinar cukup cerah di luar, memberikan cahaya tambahan di atas dataran yang begitu gersang tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia menyingkirkan selimut yang membalutnya dan mengambil mantel yang memang berada di ruangan itu, bersatu dengan beberapa pakaian yang tadi Temari pinjamkan.

Dia akan mencari batu elemen terakhir sendiri, sekarang. Entah mengapa, Ino merasa begitu kesal begitu menyadari Shikamaru tidak memedulikannya, dan dia mengira-ngira, pemuda itu tidak akan memedulikannya lagi. Shikamaru pasti telah melupakannya. Lagi pula, menemani seseorang seperti dirinya untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat adalah hal yang benar-benar merepotkan. Iya, tentu saja! Pemuda itu selalu mengeluh tentang betapa merepotkannya Ino. Dan dia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Di bawah sinar bulan dia berjalan keluar, mengendarai pegasusnya. Memacu instingnya menuju ke tempat oasis itu berada. Pikirannya masih bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran sinisnya untuk Shikamaru. Yang pasti, saat dia mendapatkan batu elemen pasir, dia akan pergi menyelesaikan tugas konyol ini. Setidaknya, meski dia tidak mengenal siapa pun di sini, dia masih sangat ingin membantu rakyat Konoha yang disihir tersebut. Toh, Masih ada Sasuke yang pasti bersikeras mengikuti ke mana batu elemen petir dibawa, dan Naruto yang entah mengapa sangat ingin ikut. Dia ingin membuktikan, tanpa Shikamaru pun semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti kebanyakan instingnya yang selalu tepat, kali ini instingnya juga tidak salah. Langkah kakinya benar-benar menuju ke arah satu-satunya oasis yang ada di gurun tersebut. Dia menghentikan pegasusnya tepat di sebelah danau besar yang terlihat tenang. Angin gurun yang begitu dingin menyapu wajahnya, seolah memberi ucapan selamat datang.

Ino memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari keberadaan batu elemen pasir itu seperti sebelumnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, dia berhasil menemukannya. Batu itu berada di dalam danau, atau lebih tepatnya berada di dasarnya. Dia terdiam. Ino tidak bisa berenang, dan mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan batu tersebut adalah berenang menuju ke dasar.

Ia menggigit bibir, harusnya dia memang meminta bantuan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu pasti akan membantunya. Tapi, dalam sekejap Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghalau semua pikiran tentang Shikamaru. Dari awal, tanpa Shikamaru pun dia pasti bisa. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Sama sekali tidak.

Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya perlahan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam danau tersebut. Danau yang sebelumnya begitu tenang tersebut, perlahan bergerak, terusik oleh kaki Ino yang bergerak di dalamnya. Rasa dingin menjalar melalui kaki menuju tengkuknya. Udara di malam hari yang dingin tersebut terasa semakin menusuk tulang. Ino melepaskan mantelnya, membiarkan dirinya berbalut gaun tidur yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Lalu segera menceburkan dirinya menuju ke dasar danau.

Ia memang tidak bisa berenang, tapi jika _di sini_ dia yang sebelumnya tidak bisa sihir jadi bisa melakukannya. Maka, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia juga bisa berenang, 'kan?

Awalnya semua terasa baik-baik saja. Secara ajaib tubuhnya segera bergerak dan berenang dengan mudah di dalam danau. Namun, saat mata _aquamarine_ itu berhasil menangkap keberadaan sebuah batu yang ia yakini merupakan batu elemen pasir, mendadak dia kembali teringat pada Shikamaru. Gadis itu mendadak merasa begitu kehilangan pemuda tersebut. Padahal mereka baru saling mengenal sebentar. Tidak pernah ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka dari awal, hanya seorang putri dan pengawal. Tidak lebih. Dan dia hanya merasa kehilangan, kesal dan marah hanya karena Shikamaru terlihat begitu akrab dengan Temari sehingga mengabaikannya. Iya, pemuda tersebut mengabaikannya. Jika tidak, dia pasti ada di sini, membantunya. Tapi buktinya dia hanya sendiri, mencari batu elemen tersebut tanpa bantuan.

Tangan Ino telah berhasil menggapai batu elemen pasir tersebut dan berniat membawanya menuju ke darat. Tapi perlahan tubuhnya mulai terasa sedikit oleng. Pikirannya tidak lagi bisa fokus pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dalam benaknya, gambaran wajah Shikamaru terus menerus berputar. Menganggu setiap gerakannya.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang kini terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi dapat bergerak lincah di air. Sementara rasa dingin semakin menyelusup ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Mendadak dia merasa tubuhnya akan segera tenggelam. Dengan panik dia bergerak, mencoba meraih permukaan dengan gerakan yang tidak beraturan. Air mulai memasuki mulut dan hidungnya saat dia tanpa terasa mencoba mencari udara untuk mengisi pernapasannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Di saat-saat seperti itu, bayangan Shikamarulah yang kini dilihatnya. Tanpa dia sadari mulut mungilnya menggumamkan nama pemuda tersebut tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menyapu wajahnya. Perlahan, dia membuka mata, dan bayangan wajah Shikamaru yang begitu khawatir adalah hal pertama yang berhasil ditangkapnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Ino-_sama_! Anda sudah sadar."

"Shikamaru?" Ia bergumam lemah. Cahaya bulan terasa begitu menyilaukan saat cahayanya memantul di wajah Ino. Membuatnya berkedip beberapa kali hingga terbiasa. Kini, dia sudah sedikit mengingat apa yang sebelumnya dia lakukan.

"Jangan bertindak konyol sendirian lagi, Ino-_sama_. Anda benar-benar merepotkan!" Meski menggerutu seperti biasa, Ino bisa mendengar nada khawatir yang begitu tulus dari suara yang dilontarkan Shikamaru.

"Apakah aku semerepotkan itu, Shika?" Ino bangkit dari posisi yang sebelumnya berbaring di atas tanah, duduk menatap Shikamaru. Dia mengira-ngira kalau dia tidak terlalu lama ditemukan dan pingsan, meski pakaian dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak basah lagi. Mungkin Shikamaru telah mengeringkannya dengan sihir.

"Saya senang jika Andalah yang merepotkan saya," sahut pemuda itu.

Ino termangu. Tanpa terasa wajahnya terasa memanas. Mungkin itu adalah kata-kata yang terdengar begitu sederhana. Tapi, saat mendengar ketulusan yang diberikan pemuda itu dalam nada suaranya, gadis manapun pasti akan salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tidak terkecuali Ino. Gadis itu hanya mampu membuang wajahnya ke mana saja, asal tidak bisa dilihat oleh Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah Gaara." Pemuda itu berucap, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. "Anda sudah berhasil mengambil ketiga batu elemen. Mungkin besok akan menjadi hari yang terberat dari semuanya. Kita akan pergi untuk mengalahkan penyihir tersebut."

Ino menatap batu yang ternyata masih ada di dalam genggamannya, lalu mengangguk. Besok memang akan menjadi hari terberatnya. Tapi malam ini, mungkin akan menjadi malam terbaiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang perlu dibingungkan saat Ino terbangun dengan sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Tidak perlu juga membingungkan pilihannya dan Shikamaru yang ingin segera pergi dari rumah milik Gaara untuk segera menyelesaikan pertualangan yang semula terlihat konyol ini. Dan jangan pernah bingung saat akhirnya secara terpaksa Gaara turut mengikuti detik-detik terakhir perjuangannya. Temari yang sedikit kecewa karena kunjungan mereka yang terlalu singkat, membuat Gaara terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya untuk menolong mereka jika terjadi sesuatu. Jadilah, pagi itu, lima pegasus terbang melintasi cakrawala menuju satu tempat yang sama. Memulai pertualangan yang sesungguhnya.

Penyihir jahat yang mereka cari tinggal di pusat kota Konoha, tepatnya di dalam istana. Istana itu sendiri di jaga oleh sembilan Bijuu di setiap sisinya pada lapisan pertama, dan di dalam lapisan yang ke dua, penyihir-penyihir hebat yang dikenal dengan sebutan Akatsuki menjaga setiap pintu masuk menuju lapisan ke tiga tempat penyihir jahat tersebut berada.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah penyihir jahat tersebut, tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Ino. Dia tidak peduli dengan bagaimanapun wajah si penyihir. Yang penting dia berhasil mengalahkannya dan mematahkan sihir yang membuat seluruh penduduk menderita.

Kembali ke Konoha memang bukan hal yang paling Ino inginkan. Dibanding tiga tempat yang dia kunjungi, tempat batu elemen berada, Konoha benar-benar bukan tempat yang menyenangkan. Kembali melihat tanaman-tanaman mati di sepanjang jalan, melihat penduduk yang terlihat ringkih, dan melihat langit yang kelam bukanlah hal dia sukai. Tapi, dia harus melakukannya apa pun yang terjadi, 'kan?

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh Ino bisa melihat bijuu-bijuu itu menjaga di luar. Sekali lihat, semua orang pasti tahu seberapa hebat kekuatan mereka.

"Kita akan menyusun rencana." Shikamaru berucap, menatap semua rekannya dengan mantap.

"Aku akan melawan Bijuu!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Shikamaru menatapnya. "Kau bisa?"

"Bijuu itu sebenarnya bukan hewan-hewan jahat," Naruto berucap, "Dulu aku berteman dengan Kyuubi. Aku yakin, kini dia sedang berada di bawah pengaruh sihir. Aku akan mencoba untuk menyadarkan mereka. Aku pasti bisa, percayalah." Dia tersenyum lebar, penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," sahut Shikamaru, "Kau akan maju lebih dulu, pastikan kau memberikan kesempatan untuk kami agar bisa masuk ke dalam."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku akan melawan akatsuki." Kali ini Sasuke yang bersuara. "Aku ingin mengukur kekuatanku."

Shikamaru menatapnya. "Ada kakakmu di sana, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Gaara. "Aku dan Ino-_sama_ akan pergi mencari si penyihir. Sementara kau akan mencari di mana Raja dan Ratu ditahan. Bagaimana?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk mengerti, tanpa sedikitpun protes tentang pembagian tugas yang diserahkan padanya. Meski dari awal dia cukup terpaksa untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Begitu semuanya sudah setuju dengan tugas-tugasnya masing-masing dalam sekejap mereka telah menyebar, didahului oleh Naruto yang harus melaksanakan tugas pertamanya.

Naruto melakukan tugasnya dengan susah payah. Dia melancarkan berbagai sihir sambil terus mencoba untuk menghilangkan pengaruh sihir yang menguasai para bijuu. Sementara, beberapa prajurit rendahan terlihat menyerang bersamaan namun berhasil dihalau dengan mudah oleh Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Gaara. Tidak menunggu lama, hingga Naruto yang masih berusaha melawan para bijuu sendirian memberikan kode pada mereka untuk masuk melalui sebuah gerbang yang lalai penjagaan.

Sasuke segera berlari dengan semangat saat dia telah sampai di lapisan ke dua. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia segera menantang anggota akatsuki dan bertarung melawan mereka. Sementara Gaara berlari ke sisi lain, mencari letak penjara yang menahan raja dan ratu. Ino, dibantu oleh sihir Shikamaru yang membuat mereka berdua tidak terlihat berjalan melewati para anggota akatsuki yang satu per satu mulai menyerang Sasuke menuju sebuah pintu yang menuju ke tengah-tengah istana dan bertemu dengan penyihir jahat yang menjadi penyebab segala macam penderitaan rakyat Konoha.

Ino terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di balik gerbang yang menuju ke tengah-tengah istana. Istana tersebut begitu luas dengan banyak lorong yang entah akan membawa ke mana. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan seluruh dekorasi istana yang terkesan aneh. Dinding istana yang di cat berwarna-warni, dan seluruh prabotannya yang terbuat dari … permen? Rasanya dia kini sedang berada di dalam sebuah tempat impian para anak kecil. Sama sekali tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga memberikan respon yang hampir sama dengannya. Dia juga pasti cukup merasa kaget. Ino jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana wujud penyihir tersebut.

"Wah wah wah … sepertinya Tobi kedatangan tamu!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul, menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Ino dan Shikamaru berusaha mencari asal suara, tapi mereka tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Kalau kau berani, tunjukkan dirimu!" Shikamaru berteriak.

"Kalian sendiri bersembunyi di balik sihir kalian, kok," sahut suara itu lagi.

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Ino. Jika mereka sedang berada di bawah sihir untuk menghilangkan tubuh, lalu mengapa suara itu mengetahuinya? Satu-satunya jawaban mungkin orang tersebut benar-benar merupakan orang yang hebat. Seseorang yang tidak mempan dengan sihir biasa.

Ino bisa merasakan sihir yang melingkupinya menghilang. Mungkin Shikamaru berpikir, tidak berguna juga jika menyembunyikan diri mereka sementara mereka sudah ketahuan.

"Sekarang tunjukkan di mana kau berada!" Shikamaru menatap sekeliling dengan posisi yang sangat siaga.

Di salah satu sisi tiang yang tidak begitu jauh dari Ino, perlahan sesosok tubuh muncul, berdiri menyamping, menantang gravitasi, menghadap mereka. Sosok tersebut mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup sebuah topeng yang seperti lollipop, menyisakan satu lubang di mata kanannya. "Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan dari Tobi?" Suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil, tapi entah mengapa, Ino sedikit bergidik mendengarnya.

"Kembalikan kerajaan ini seperti semula!" Dengan segenap kekuatannya Ino berteriak lantang, tapi hanya disahut dengan tertawaan oleh sang musuh. Dia geram, tapi dia tidak tahu harus apa. Mendadak dia terkejut saat Shikamaru menggenggam telapak tangannya, seolah memberikan kekuatan padanya. Seolah mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa dia akan selalu menjadi Ino.

"Tobi tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, kok. Tobi kan anak baik!" kilah sosok tersebut.

"Jadi namamu Tobi, eh?" Ada nada menyindir saat Ino berbicara. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang penyihir!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu lawan Tobi!" Sosok bernama Tobi itu menantang, ia tertawa mengejek pada dua orang yang menjadi tamunya itu. Tapi dalam sekejap dia terdiam saat sebuah bayangan menyerangnya dari belakang.

Ino benar-benar membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat bayangan milik Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengenai tubuh penyihir tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Shikamaru bergumam di sebelahnya, ada nada bingung dan frustasi dalam suaranya.

"Wow! Kalian tidak keren. Masa menyerang Tobi dari belakang gitu, sih?"

Ino tidak ingin memerhatikan apa yang penyihir itu katakan. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa penyihir autis itu sengaja mengolok-oloknya. "Mengapa kau begitu tega membuat semua warga Konoha menjadi tua? Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya dengan geram, mencoba menahan emosi agar tidak salah bertindak.

"Tujuan Tobi?" Sosok itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tertawa lagi. "Tobi hanya tidak ingin ada yang menyaingi Tobi. Hanya Tobi manusia paling muda sejagat raya."

_Manusia paling muda? _Ino mengerutkan kening. Orang yang menjadi musuhnya ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. "Jadi hanya karena hal konyol ini kau mengorbankan semua orang?" Nada bicara Ino kali benar-benar ketus. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat marah.

"Kalau kalian hanya ingin bertanya saja. Kapan kita mulai permainan ini?" Meski tidak terlihat, Ino yakin penyihir itu sedang menyeringai dari balik topengnya. Dan seperti yang diduganya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyerangnya. Tapi, sempat ditangkis oleh Shikamaru dengan bayangan miliknya.

Beberapa benda yang terlihat seperti permen dan sejenisnya secara bertubi-tubi menyerangnya dalam beberapa menit tesebut. Sementara Shikamaru berusaha untuk menyerang Tobi dengan jurus miliknya, tapi, semuanya gagal begitu saja.

Ino tersentak saat dia merasakan genggaman Shikamaru yang menguat di telapak tangannya. Dia bahkan baru ingat jika mereka sejak tadi berpegangan tangan. Kehangatan telapak tangan Shikamaru itulah yang mendadak membuat Ino menjadi bersemangat. Perlahan dia bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang merayapi tubuhnya. Dan tanpa dia duga, ketiga batu elemen yang dibawanya keluar sendiri dari dalam tas kecilnya dan mengelilingi tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat.

Shikamaru terlihat sangat kaget melihat Ino, tapi dalam sekejap dia tersenyum. Perlahan, dilepaskannya genggamannya dari tangan Ino. Gadis itu sedikit terbang sebelum akhirnya batu elemen tersebut menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh Ino bercahaya terang.

Tobi yang melihatnya tentu saja bingung. Dia segera melancarkan berbagai sihir pada Ino. Tapi sama sekali tidak mempan. Seolah cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh Ino merupakan sebuah perisai.

"_Relampago __aeris__areia __vienen_!" Bibir Ino bergumam, membacakan sebuah mantra yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tahu. Secara ajaib tubuh Tobi berhasil terikat oleh pasir yang muncul di sekelilingnya, padahal tubuh itu terasa transparan sebelumnya. Angin bertiup sangat kencang di sekeliling mereka sebelum petir datang menyambar-nyambar seluruh ruangan istana tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tobi? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tobi mengerang panik. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Ino tidak memedulikan penyihir itu sama sekali. Sebuah gerakan ringan dari tangannya berhasil membuat penyihir tersebut terlempar jauh dan pingsan.

Saat itulah sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuat Ino kembali tersadar mejadi dirinya. "Anda berhasil, Ino-_sama_." Shikamaru tersenyum ke arahnya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat tubuh Tobi yang segera diikat dengan bayangan milik Shikamaru. Membuatnya tidak bisa pergi, meskipun sebenarnya penyihir itu telah pingsan.

Ino tersenyum sangat lebar pada Shikamaru saat dia menyadari kalau dia berhasil. Dengan semangat yang tidak bisa ditahan dia segera berhambur ke pelukan pemuda itu. Sementara sekelilingnya perlahan berubah. Istana itu secara ajaib berubah menjadi seperti istana yang sebenarnya. Bahkan langit yang dapat dilihat dari balik jendela besar yang tersebar di ruangan itu menjadi berwarna biru cerah. Tanaman-tanaman terlihat kembali tumbuh subur dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang cantik. Yang pasti, setiap orang mulai kembali ke diri mereka masing-masing.

Semuanya berbahagia. Tidak terkecuali Ino dan Shikamaru. Kedua orang itu masih betah saling memeluk satu sama lain. Seolah mereka ingin meluapkan rasa gembira tersebut berdua. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam dunia mereka. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik, Tik, KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG'_

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tangannya menelusuri bantal di kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menggapai sebuah meja di sebelah kasurnya. Dimatikannya jam weker yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu terbelalak menatap sekelilingnya.

Kamar yang kini ia tempati benar-benar tidak asing. Ini adalah kamarnya sendiri, sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna ungu kesukaannya. Bahkan saat ini, ia mengenakan sebuah baju tidur bergambar seekor kucing tidur yang berwarna ungu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Kemana kerajaan, sihir, batu elemen, dan ... Shikamaru? Apakah semuanya hanya ... mimpi? Dia menggigit bibir. Entah mengapa, Ino tidak suka menerima kenyataan bahawa pertualangannya hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata baginya. Dan dia, telah jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru. Jatuh cinta pada tokoh di dalam mimpinya. Hah! Benar-benar konyol.

"_Hime_? Kau sudah bangun? Ayo, sekolah."

Suara ayahnya menggema seperti biasa di setiap paginya yang rutin. Membuat Ino segera menghapus semua pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Dia segera menyahut seruan ayahnya, lalu bersiap untuk mandi dan bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menenangkan menyelusup dari balik tirai yang sedikit menutupi jendela ruang kelas. Beberapa murid terlihat saling bercanda satu sama lain. Sambil menunggu guru mereka yang selalu telat muncul. Tapi hari ini Ino hanya berdiam diri. Dia benar-benar merasa kecewa mengetahui semua pertualangannya hanya mimpi. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa begitu merindukan Shikamaru.

"Maaf anak-anak, saya terlambat."

Ino mengacuhkan sapaan dari gurunya yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, mungkin sebentar lagi, guru yang memang hobi telat itu akan mengajukan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal, seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini saya terlambat karena—"

Ino menghela napas. Dugaannya benar. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela, merasa tidak tertarik untuk mendengar bermacam-macam alasan tidak penting dari sang guru.

"—ada murid baru yang akan menghuni kelas ini. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hah ... _mendokusai_."

Ino segera tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara lain yang begitu dirindukannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu berdiri di depan kelasnya. Mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Nama saya—"

"Shikamaru." Ino bergumam pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri saat pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memastikan apakah ini adalah mimpi lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Semuanya begitu nyata, sangat-sangat nyata.

"Silakan duduk di bangku kosong di sana." Kakashi yang merupakan guru yang mengisi kelas itu menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Ino.

Sepertinya akan ada hal baru yang menanti Ino di ruang kelas itu. Dia tersenyum penuh arti saat pemuda tersebut melaluinya. Pertualangan Ino baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Oh yeah! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! Aku sempat mikir, kapan fic ini bisa selesai. =.=a**

**Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. *nari hula2***

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai film barbie yang tercampur aduk, dan entah mengapa judulnya malah terinspirasi dari Alice in wonderland  
><strong>

**Jangan terlalu banyak protes ya tentang adventurenya yang gak banget, action-nya yang gaje, fantasy-nya yang abal, dan romance-nya yang hampir gak ada! *diinjak***

**Terima kasih buat Sukie 'Suu' Foxie yang selalu jadi tempat nanya-nanya. Hahaha XD**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah bertahan untuk membaca fic ini sampai habis.. salut deh.. aku aja pusing. *plak***

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
